1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a resistance hand gripper for use in exercising and strengthening the hand and forearm and more particularly to a resistance hand gripper device that utilizes same movement of conventional hand grippers yet includes a means for adjustable tension through resistance by rending a variable resistance device that includes a novel method for increasing or decreasing the tension via the removal or addition of conventional tension elements, such as rubber bands, springs, or the like. The device of the present invention provides for a quick, easy and effective means of adding or removing the particular tension elements used for resistance, inherently providing a device that increases efficiency and productivity for strengthening and working the muscles of the hand and forearm.
2. Background of the Invention
Hand held exercise devices are conventional and well known in the art. Generally, hand held exercise devices are utilized for strengthening the muscles in the forearm and hand that are used for gripping a particular object. This strengthening can be advantageous and will enable a user to improve on a particular sport, hobby, jobs or the like, in which this gripping is essential for success. These hand held exercise devices are also employed for improving deteriorating or injured muscles, such as when a user""s hand has suffered an injury such as in an accident or fire. Continuous exercise and therapeutic treatment may greatly increase the strength and dexterity of the deteriorated muscle.
Knowing the benefits of improving and strengthening the muscles of the forearm and hand, it is not surprising that several hand exercise devices have been developed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,580 issued to Chiu wherein disclosed is a grip exercise with a gear-shaped adjusting member having a pair of handles and a receiving head located at the intersection of the two handles, and a gear-like adjusting member housed within the receiving head.
Another example of a hand held exercise device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,141 issued to Salvino wherein there is disclosed a hand held arm and hand muscle builder with a means of varying the resistance. This device is comprised of a pair of handles attached to one end of a coiled spring with a flexible tube in the interior of the spring for providing additional tension.
Still another example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,840 issued to Ratchford and U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,412 issued to Panepinto. In these patents there can be seen a hand and finger exerciser, which is comprised of a device having an inner frame and an outer frame wherein the user, grips the inner frame with four fingers of the open hand. The palm and thumb grip the bar of the outer frame. An inner frame being slidably mounted so that it allows for linear movement of the device as the user closes the hand.
Though several hand held exercise devices do exist and have been proven successful, they tend to lack a means of altering resistance and if alternating resistance is available, it is generally difficult and cumbersome to change. Accordingly, it can be seen that there is still a need for providing a device that alters a means of variable resistance as well as a means that simplifies the process of alternating and changing the resistance on the particular exercise device. In doing so, the device should be easy to use and utilize the same movement of common hand grippers, while providing for a small, portable, and light weight device that offers successful results when regularly used.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives, and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a variable resistance hand gripper ideally suited for use in exercising and strengthening the muscles of the hand and forearm. In order to provide optimum-strengthening capabilities, the present invention includes a means of adjusting the resistance by variable resistance method, which utilizes conventional resistant elements, such as springs, rubber bands, or the like. Adding or removing these conventional resistant elements will provide for the resistance to increase or decrease, as deemed necessary for peak muscle strengthening during utilization by the user.
To enable for such an apparatus that is designed and configured to be used in exercising and strengthening the muscles of the hand and forearm, the variable resistance hand gripper device of the present invention comprises a pair of handles. Each handle being a unitary member and having an upper section and a lower section. Preferably the lower section will be longer in length than the upper section so as to render the lower section to receive the hand of the user and provide for a comfortable fit.
Coupling the handles together is a hinge member that provides for the user to press the handles towards and away from each other. This hinge member defines the sections. Thereby providing for the area above the hinge to be defined as the upper area and the area below the hinge to be defined as the lower area. The upper area and lower area of each handle form the unitary member.
The upper section includes a plurality of receiving members. These receiving members will receive at least one removable resistance element. The adding or removing of elements innately increases or decreases the resistance capability of the device of the present invention. Consequently providing for a device that allows the user to select the resistance for their particular level. As the user gains strength in the muscles of the hand and arm, the user can easily and efficiently add to the resistance providing for a more difficult routine when utilizing the present invention.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a variable resistance hand gripper, which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior hand gripper devices specifically geared toward arm and hand exercising and strengthening devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a variable resistance hand gripper that utilizes the same movement of conventional hand grippers, yet allows for quick and easy resistance adjustments, thereby providing for an improved and efficient exercise and strengthening device specifically geared towards the muscles of the hand and forearm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a variable resistance hand gripper device that is successful and efficient in use, as well as lightweight and compact in size so as to provide for a device that can be readily employed when desired.
Yet another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated, is to provide a variable resistance hand gripper in accordance with the preceding objects, which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device which would be economically feasible, long lasting, and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to hand and finger exercising and strengthening devices, none of the inventions have demonstrated a device that offers varying resistance that is simple to change and alter. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.